Arcane Energy
Arcane Energy flows throughout the world like large rivers of light. Commonly called "The Flow", it behaves in much the same way as water - sometimes flowing as a river, or stream and sometimes suspended in the air like a mist or fog. See Also: *Arcane Node *Arcane Nexus *Arcane Pathway Racial Resistance Each of the races of Akara who have a capacity to channel arcane energy have a limit. Should they attempt to channel more than their body is able to conduct they will experience some degree of Arcane Burnout. Burnout can cause physical damage at first and then severe mental trauma impeding the wizard's ability to cast higher-level spells. Each Race has it within themselves certain limitations or affinities for conducting Arcane energy. Races without an affinity towards Arcane energy can still conduct it and become a wizard, they are simply not as gifted as those who are. Arcane energy is the power that fuels a wizard's spells. To cast a spell, a wizard must first tap into the ambient arcane energy within the area (some areas may have more or less ambient energy depending on how close the wizard is to an Arcane Path and / or how much magic was recently cast in that region.) and then pull it into himself. One he has started the arcane energy flowing into his body he can pull it up into his chest and drive it out into his hands where he can direct and shape the raw energy into the desired effect. The moment that arcane energy, drawn from the vicinity, is pushed out of the wizard's body in one form or another they have cast the spell. Learning how to summon, conduct and direct arcane energy all begins with learning how to produce the Spark. The Spark "The Spark" is an effect produced by channeling arcane energy through the body. Common to every wizard or sorcerer, the spark is the process of pulling the energy from the flow up through their body and pushed out through their hands. In low amounts, the 'Spark' will appear to be an arc of blue-white lightning between the thumb and finger, jumping around the hand. This spark is usually short-lived and can only be sustained for as long as the wizard can control the flow of arcane energy through himself. The spark can be used to light candles (should the mage pass the spark through a candle's wick) or ignite combustable materials or even give someone a rather unpleasant surprise when shaking their hand. It does almost no true damage as it usually isn't strong enough to pass through the other person's own magical field. The Ball The Spark can evolve into a more complex form of a ball of arcane energy. Though small at first, it can be enlarged by pushing more and more arcane energy into the form. It is the first step in creating a magical effect or a spell. The ball is most commonly used to teach the apprentice wizard to convert the raw arcane energy into another form. At first, the ball is shifted from arcane energy to light energy, illuminating more and more space depending on how much control the mage has. T he point at which a wizard casts their first spell is when he can pull the energy for a "spark", convert it to a "ball", shift the energy to another form and then seperate it from himself as in the case of a light spell. The floating "ball" of light energy will continue illuminating the space it's in until the energy that was called to cast it has consumed itself. The "light ball" can last a few moments or hours depending on how much energy is channeled into the spell. Once a light ball has been released from the mage's hand, it will remain stationary unless moved with another spell or unless it was cast on an object (such as a torch, stick, etc.) that can be moved. The Blast Arcane energy, once formed into a ball, need not be turned into an alternate form of energy to be deadly. Simply projecting the energy in a cone before the caster. The blast of arcane energy appears much like an eletrical spark that stretches out from the caster to the target. The damage caused by the blast is proportional to the amount of arcane energy summoned by the caster. Arcane blasts are dangerous both for the target of the spell as well as the Arcanist. The problem with a blast of arcane energy is that the caster is making himself as a conduit for the energy - which is difficult to disconnect depending on the experience of the caster. The Charge On rare occasion, a mage will be so filled with Arcane energy that their eyes will glow brightly with blue-white light just as their hands when they've called power to them. When this happens it is said that they have tapped directly into an Arcane Path and the flow of energy is more readily available. Only a few human arcanists have been able to reach this level of connection to the Flow. Magical Fields Each living thing has its own energy, natural energy. This natural energy creates an aura-like field around it that protects it from ambient arcane energy sparks. When casting a spell at another living being, the Wizard must force enough energy into the spell to push through this protective aura. It is for this reason that it's easier to cast a spell near the target and let the effects 'spill' over to the intended victim as opposed to trying to push through their natural energy aura, also known as their 'Shield'. Color of Magic Arcane Energy, when channeled, appears blue. Depending on the strength of the magic and a few other factors, the magic could manifest from light blue to dark blue. On occasion, arcane magic can be pushed to be nearly white and as dark as purple. Other Energy Forms When a wizard calls upon arcane energy it will often appear to be blue-white in color when it leaves the caster's body just as positive divine energy appears to be golden-white, negative divine energy appears red and natural energy appears green. In rare cases an Arcanist can tap directly into a pure arcane flow and the resultant energy will appear purple. Linked Pages */Backlash/ *Arcane Energy/Feedback *Arcane Energy/Metal Category:Arcane Energy Category:Magic/Arcane Category:Arcane Magic